Preemptive Strike
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Walkthrough Kill all the Mamool Ja Executioners. *You enter at (I-6). *The Mamool Ja Executioners have around 4500 HP. *You can stay on the ledges and pull the Mamool Ja from below to avoid Puk aggro. **There is one section of ledge in north (G-7) that does not connect to the rest; this section also has the only ramp. *All the enemies are in the large room; the area to the south is empty. *Provided no one falls off the upper ledge prematurely, the Mamool Ja Executioners are typically pulled in the following order: :1. There is a BLU where you come out of the tunnel in (I-6). :2-3. BLU and WHM on the ground east of the central island (can be pulled from there or the east ledge). :4. NIN on the ground north of the central island (can be pulled from there or the north ledge). :5. WHM on the ground south of the central island. :6-7. BLU and WHM west of the central island. :8. Cross the bridge and pull the BLU from the south on the upper level in (G-8). :9. Head west to a NIN on the upper level in (F-7). :10-11. Drop down and go north up the ramp for a NIN and WHM. :12. Head around the corner to the east and north for a BLU. :13. Head across the ground to the Rune in (I-7). When you're almost there, pull the BLU on the upper level in (I-8). *When all the Mamool Ja are dead, the Rune of Release appears in (I-7) (at ground level). Notes *Can be Trio'd by Nin, Rdm and any other DD, as long as you know the pulls *A BRD with knowledge of mob locations chain pulling will make this mission easy. *3-man group will need to move quickly in order to make timer - RDM, THF, NIN worked **Recommend making simple skillchain to speed up kills **RDM/BLM can Aspir the BLU Mamool Ja Executioners for decent MP to maintain debuffs and bursting *Easily done with small BLM party consisting of three BLM and a Refresher as long as there is at least one person that can remove Shell. **Can be trio'd with two BLM and a BRD with Storm Fife. *Be careful when walking across bridges as the Puk Executioner seem to be able to aggro from the bottom floor. *The Puk Executioners are susceptible to charm but have some resistance. A BST with proper charm gear can use them against the Mamool Ja Executioners. *Since all of the Mamool Ja Executioners are spellcasters, it is a good idea to bring a mage who can Silence. **NIN will have Utsusemi up, and WHM may have Blink up, so Diaga or a similar spell to clear shadows may be used first before silencing. Strategy Positions of the Mamool Ja will vary because they wander around. *Camp positions can vary but generally seem to be: ** at the first mob (I-6), on the island (H-7) ** after the bridge past the island (G-7/G-8) ** near the ramp leading back up to the top (G-7 northside) ** and the last mob (G-6). *Pull from above if possible in order to avoid unnecessary Puk aggro. ** Puks agro sight as normal, but also have very short range sound agro. Be aware of this and use invisible and sneak when feasible. ** Puks can agro those on the central island from below. * Counting kills in /p chat is very useful on this assault. ** You should have killed 7 Mamool by the time you leave the central island. (1 at the start point exit, 6 scattered around the island on the ground). ** Mamools on the ground floor can and will wander out of pulling range, so being fluid with where you "camp" is important. You may need to double back, or catch a single Mamool on the ground on the way to the Rune of Release, Puk agro is not a real danger if you kill close to any wall. * It is possible to pull the Mamools who are on ledges from ground level (only really useful for the BLU in the SE and SW corners). Map